Ice Dragon's Angel
by AttitudeDragon
Summary: Naru stood before Kenji's grave with one black rose, one white and one blue one. She sat and placed all three roses on the ground right in front of the gravestone."" Ya never know, maybe he isn't so cold."Love,Hate,Trust,Betrayal,Forgiveness,Death, READ
1. Chapter 1

Hey!!!

There's my latest story!! It's a HitsugayaNaru (fem) Fic. Sorry if Toshiro is a little OOC.

"talking"

_'thinking'_

_dream world/ flashback_

**Demon / jutsus**

_**'demon thinking'**_

_writing _

_Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer : I don't own bleach or Naruto.-cries- _

_Naru held Kenji close to her chest. NO, t-this couldn't be happening! Not like this. Kenji can't-. _

"_I-It's gonna be ok Kenji, -**sniff-** just-just keep holding on!" Naru cried as she held Kenji's broken and beaten body. It was her fault. If they weren't friends,.. if they didn't met,..Kenji wouldn't have gotten attacked. Its all her fault. Kenji weakly opened his eyes and looked at Naru,_

"_D-d-don't b-blame yourself N-Naru-chan," Kenji gasped out as blood slide onto his lips. " y-your thinking t-this i-i-is your fault, its NOT." Tears started gathering in Naru's beautiful blue eyes. Her best friend, her only friend was dieing. And she couldn't do anything about it. She couldn't protect him. She already sent a shadow clone for help, but that was five minutes ago._

"_Naru," Kenji started he lifted his hands to show a necklace. " I w-want you to have this, i-it's your birthday p-present. And a-all my family s-scrolls, I want y-you to have th-them." _

_Kenji's eyes started to close as the light started to slowly leave them. His face was going pale. His breathing started to become slow. Blood dripped from his wounds onto the ground of the alley they were in and onto Naru. _

"_N-NO!" Naru cried. "Kenji please PLEASE don't go! I-I need you, your my best friend, my only friend! You were there when no one else was, your the only one who ever cared!!.... please don't go, please don't leave me all alone. I can't face them by my self,...I can't make it without you." Naru's voice dropped to a pained whisper at the end. Tears were know sliding freely down Naru face._

_Kenji gave a small laugh. "You'll do fin-fine. You'll pull though, you always do. Your the str-strongest person I k-know. Your my s-strong,beautiful, car-caring, l-loving,amazing Yuki-hime-chan-sama-imouto." He smiled at the end. Naru sniffed as Kenji weakly put the necklace around her neck. _

"_I love you niichan" Naru whispered as Kenji went limp, his last words were a whisper that the wind carried though the alley, "love you too, be happy.. imouto..." _

_Naru never noticed how the necklace glowed when Kenji closed his eyes for the last time._

Naru stood before Kenji's grave with one black rose, one white and one blue one. She sat and placed all three roses on the ground right in front of the gravestone.

"Hey Kenji. I know it's only been a week since your death (murder) but, I feel so alone...so, out of place without you. …....Remember when we were seven and I once said ' I feel like I'm standing in a sea full of people,screaming at the top of my lungs, but no one will look up.'? Then I meet you, you saved me. I'm feeling like that again. Only this time,.. I have no one to save me. It's so different not having you here, not being able to talk to you, or to tell you what's wrong, or just hanging watching the night sky. I really wish you were here, but I know it's not possible." Naru said looking at the gravestone. A flash of light and the feeling of rain on her skin let her know it was raining. But Naru still

sat there for the rest of the night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Next Morning XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sunlight poured though the blinds onto Naru's sleeping face. She stirred a little until her eyes fluttered open. Naru looked to her left only to be met with a empty space on the bed. Her eyes became sad.

_Flashback : 2 Weeks _

_Naru's opened her eyes and looked to her left, where Kenji lay sleeping. A small smile made it's way onto her face. Just then Kenji's eyes opened and he gave her a smile. _

" _Morn'n, hime." He said happily as he stretched. Kenji sat up pulling Naru with him and into a hug. _

" _Good morning," Came the soft almost shy reply as she hug back._

_End Flashback _

Naru sat up and turned on the Radio to hear 'When Your Gone' by Avril Lavigne.

_I always needed time on my own _

_I never thought that I'd need you there when I cry_

_And the days feel like years when I'm alone_

_And the bed where you lie is made up on your side _

Naru walked into the bathroom listen to the song as she undressed and stepped into the shower.

_When you walk away I count the steps that you take_

_Do you see how much I need you right now_

She grabbed the shampoo and messed it into her blonde locks closing her eyes.

_When you're gone _

_The pieces of my heart are missing you _

_When you're gone _

_The face I came to know is missing too_

Shampoo washed away from her hair and into the drain. She grabbed the conditioner and did the same thing.

_When you're gone _

_The words I need to hear to always get me though_

_The day and make it ok_

_I miss you _

Naru stepped out of the shower, wrapped herself in a towel, and look in the mirror. A tear slide down her face as she thought of Kenji.

_I've never felt this way before_

_Everything that I do reminds me of you_

_And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor_

_And they smell just like you, I love the things that you do_

She sighed and went to her closet. She grabbed a blue spaghetti strap tank and a gray bra and put them both on.

_When you walk away I count the steps that you take _

_Do you see how much I need you right now?_

_When you're gone_

_The pieces of my heart are missing you_

_And when you're gone _

_The face I came to know is missing too_

She then grabbed gray cargo shorts that go a little past her knees. She put on a Anbu belt, her pouch, and her kunai holster.

_And when you're gone _

_The words I need to hear to always get me though_

_The day and to make it ok_

_I miss you_

Naru grabbed her orange and black jacket ( the same one as in the anime.) and walked into the kitchen to get some breakfast.

_We were made for each other_

_Out there for ever_

_I know we were, yeah_

_And all I ever wanted was for you to know _

_Everything I'd do, I'd give my heart and soul _

_I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me,yeah_

_When you're gone _

_The pieces of my heart are missing you_

_And when you're gone_

_The face I came to know is missing too_

_And when you're gone_

_All the words I need to hear will always get me though_

_The day and make it ok_

_I miss you_

She walked out the door locking it just as the song finished.

**TBC**

Heeeeeeeeeyyyyyyyyyy

Here are the rose meanings and what the necklace looks like

**1 White roses**

White roses Represent purity and innocence.

**2 Black roses **

Symbolize death or loss.

**3 Blue roses **

Blue roses represent mystery or something desired, but unattainable.

**4 **The necklace is a 1 inch snowflake. It looks like Uryu's arrow from Ginrei Kojaku

**5 **The reason the necklace glow, your learn in the next chapter.

The reason Kenji called Naru 'Yuki-hime-can-sama' will be explained in future chapters.

Hikaru


	2. Chapter 2

Heyyyyyyyyyyy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sorry I might not update every 2 or 3 week. I already have test/projects I need to study/do.

But ill update as soon as I can, PROMISE!!!!!

Anyway I got some questions like;

Were Kenji and Naru lovers?

When does Toshiro come into the picture?

And so on, all the questions you guys have will be answer hopefully in this chapter but if not, then in later chapters.

Special thanks to

MoonPrincess623

Shadowassassian

xxHinaAngelxx

tachi-chihime

cute little snow dragon

kin-kinna

for reviewing!!!!!!!!!

Enjoy the story!

XxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx **Chapter 2 **XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Toshiro sat at his desk doing the neglected paperwork that Matsumoto was supposed to be doing. He sighed as he signed paper after paper. As he finished signing the last paper, his door bust open, revealing Matsumoto.

"Caaaappptttaaaiinnn, Captain Commander Yamaoto is calling a meeting for all the captains!"

Toshiro sighed but nodded his head. Matsumoto looked at her captain only to see a smirk on his face. She didn't like that smirk at all.

"Matsumoto, do the paper-work. And **DON'T **go out drinking, I'll know."

Before Matsumoto could reply Toshiro had already left. _'Damn' _was the only thing in her head.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Captains' Meeting xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

All the captains stood in their respected spots waiting for Yamaoto-taicho to start the meeting.

Yamaoto stood and spoke.

" I have gathered you all here to discuss somethings about the Elemental Nations. There have been a lot of hollow activity there recently. We need to send a Captain or more along with a team to investigate." Yamaoto paused as if thinking about mentioning something or not.

"There is also one more thing. Captain Zaraki, twelve years ago the Hollow Kyuubi attacked the Leaf Village. Do you remember the baby you sealed the hollow in?"

Kenpachi thought for a moment before answer. " Yes. A little blonde, blue eyed baby."

Yamaoto nodded his head. " That baby happens to be...."

Naru sat on the railing at training ground seven. Sakura was trying -and failing- to get a date with Sasuke. Sasuke was trying to ignore Sakura and took for staring at Naru. Fed-up Naru turned to Sasuke.

" Take a fucking picture. It'll last longer!" Naru snapped causing Sakura to start yelling at Naru and Sasuke to blink. No one ever talked to him like that. Just then Kakashi decided to make his appearance.

"Yo!" Kakashi gave a eye smile.

"YOUR LATE!!" Sakura finally stopped yelling at Naru to yell at Kakashi.

"Ma, ma. I saw a fish drowning a the lake, and being the kind heart man I am, couldn't just let the fish drown!" Kakashi countered. Naru suddenly got an idea.

"I'm sure the fish was very grateful sensei." Naru smiled at Kakashi and Kakashi eye-smiled back. Happy _someone_ likes his excuses.

"Anyway, I got us a mission. Now listen up, kiddies! Hokage-sama has some friends coming for a vacation. Our mission is to protect them-"

Sakura was the first to ask a question. She rudely cut off Kakashi.

"Who are they? A Princess, a charming prince, a actor?!" She blushed at the charming prince part.

Kakashi sighed but blankly ignored the interruption. He gave an eye while continuing to talk.

"No Sakura, I don't think they are a prince or actor. We will be meeting them when we go to the Hokage. Now I want to make this clear. They are personal friends of the Hokage. I want you to treat them with as much respect as you would treat the Hokage. That means no interrupting them," He looks at Sakura. " No calling them a waste of time." He looks right into Sasuke's eyes. " And no insulting nicknames." He smiled softly at Naru. He knew her nicknames were a means of respect. He just didn't want her to get hurt. (1)

He gave another eye-smile. "Alright! Let's go!" With that they left for the Hokage's Tower.

Team 7 entered walked though the door into the Hokage's office. Naru noticed there were quiet a few new people (she thinks are their clients) in the room talking. Once they entered all the talking stopped and the newcomers looked at team seven.

Team 7 looked back.

Not liking the silence Naru did what she always did when she visited Sarutobi.

"Hey Old Man!!" Naru gave the aged Hokage a wave and bright smile. Sarutobi smiled gently back and gave a soft laugh.

"Hello Naru-chan. You seem well. Now tell me, Do you need anything? I know I haven't visited lately and for that I am sorry. How are you coping, after the incident with Kenji."

Naru looked down at the mention of Kenji. " In order, no its okay and,..a little better"

Sarutobi nodded and turned to Kakashi. "Ah, Kakashi welcome. These are you clients and my personal friends. Why don't you introduce yourselves."

Kakashi nodded his head while looking at Naru sadly. He knew what it was like to loose your best-friend so suddenly. "I am Hatake Kakashi. This is my team, The black haired one is Uchiha Sasuke, The pink haired one is Haruno Sakura, and the blonde one is Uzumaki Naru."

A tall girl stood up. She had a cheery voice.

" Hi! Im-

TBC

Don't u just WUV cliffhangers???

(1) Well, Friends of the Sarutobi are probably strong, and maybe powerful society wise. If they think it is insulting they could to something that could hurt her.

Its my birthday tomorrow, so ill start the chapter 3 on Sunday.

Love

Hikaru


	3. Captains Meeting

Heyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy,

yeah, so -drops to knees crying- Forgive me!!!!!!!!!!! i'm SO sorry I forgot to update!!!!! don't hate me!

I REALLY need to stop putting up update dates then not updating on that date. Make any sense? And u know what? I need to stop all this talking to my self.

* * *

---- me in class hehehehe

_**Last time- Konaha- **_Hokage's**_ Tower_**

_Kakashi nodded his head while looking at Naru sadly. He knew what it was like to loose your best-friend so suddenly. "I am Hatake Kakashi. This is my team, The black haired one is Uchiha Sasuke, The pink haired one is Haruno Sakura, and the blonde one is Uzumaki Naru." _

_A tall girl stood up. She had a cheery voice. _

" _Hi! Im-_

_**Last time – bleach Captains meeting**_

"_There is also one more thing. Captain Zaraki, twelve years ago the Hollow Kyuubi attacked the Leaf Village. Do you remember the baby you sealed the hollow in?" _

_Kenpachi thought for a moment before answer. " Yes. A little blonde, blue eyed baby." _

_Yamamoto nodded his head. " That baby happens to be...."_

"Hi! I;m Kou Dai,"

Kou looked about average height and weight. She looked about twenty-fiveish or so. She has dark purple hair and light green eyes. Kou wasn't tan but wasn't pale either so she was in-between. One thing that made Kou stand out was her soft happy smile.

A man stepped forward this time, he gave a gentle smile, " Hello, I'm Ranta Utra." Ranta has brown hair and hazel eyes. He has tan skin and a polite smile. Ranta seemed about 5'9 and 128 pounds.

Next a orange hair man stood forward. "Hello, my name is Sanro Hugorashi." Sanro's eyes caught Naru's attention. They were violet, but they were filled with a hidden sadness. Sanro has median built and was tall, standing about 6 feet.

The last person to stand forward was another girl. She has black hair and gold eyes. " Good morning, I'm Alexis." Alexis stood out. With her rather big bust and slim figure, who wouldn't? She wasn't tall exactly but wasn't short either.

Kakashi nodded his head to show he was listening while smiling at Kou. Sakura was staring at Alexis's body with jealously. Sasuke was staring (glaring) at Ranta. While Naru was looking at Sanro as Sanro was looking at Naru.

The Hokage nodded his head after the introductions. " Kakashi, your mission is to escort Kou,Alexis, Sanro and Ranta to Rain. Once you get there your mission is complete. And you can head back here."

Yamamoto nodded his head. " That baby happens to be Minato's only child."

There were mummers around the room. That child is the daughter of one most powerful shinigami. That was a surprise. Captain Soi Fon asked what everyone was thinking, " Captain Commander, why does this matter? You wouldn't bring this up unless it was important or had something to do with the hollow attacks."

"Yes, I believe that Minato's child is releasing a large amount of spiritual pressure, which is causing more and more hollows to attack. She needs to be dealt with. She is either our friend or enemy."

Unohana stepped forward, She spoke with a soft-gentle voice. "Captain Commander, are you saying that if she doesn't be come our ally, we have to kill her? I hardly think that is necessary, and fair." To this all the captains nodded their heads.

" It isn't the child's fault that she has a large amount of spirit-energy. Why must she pay for something she has no control over?" Toshiro said looking at the old man with a questioning gaze.

"If she doesn't become our ally, than Aizen with likely come for her. If he gets her on his side, who knows what could happen. Should she declines our offer, She is to be eliminated without question. If she is as strong as her father, than we can not have Aizen getting to her. It would surely tip the war toward him. Captain Hitsugaya," Toshiro looked at the Captain General. " You are to get a team together, you may bring along captains as well. Get someone to look after your division while you are gone. You leave in 4 days. Dismissed."

The captains left the meting room, and went to their respected divisions.

Thats it for now, its like 2: 30 in the morning, ill update later to day.


	4. Authors notePLZ READ

Hey Guys,

I just want to let you know why I haven't been updating.

First, school has been giving a lot of homework.

Second, I've been having a lot of test. About one major on week. For the past month and a half.

And lastly. I just found out my Grandfather -who I am very close with- has stage 4 lung cancer. And the docs said that -without treatment- he would have about 3-4 months. I'm leaving to go see him in about 2 weeks. Ill try to work on the chapters for all my stories, I have a few done I just have to go over them. I'm hoping that he will have longer than 3-4 months. I might not update for a while. My family didn't expect this, It came as a surprise.

But I promise that I WILL update in a few months.

I hope all of you are still interested in my stories even though I haven't been updating.

Love Hikaru


End file.
